User talk:Tori334
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the New Roomies page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Degrassi Fan (Talk) 16:44, March 8, 2013 RE: Hi Hey, Tori. <3 I'll get around to making Miranda's gallery later today. Haha, yes, I do watch Degrassi. I'm the admin on Degrassi Wiki. xD Oh, I was absolutely heart-broken by Cam's death. He was my favourite character on the show and killing him off absolutely devastated me. :c • [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam']] • Circles, we're going in circles ♡ 16:48, March 9, 2013 (UTC) It angers me to no end when I think about what Zig said to Cam. I agree with you too. I can't even watch Degrassi without feeling really empty without him. What also bothers me is the fact that Cam had so much potential and the writers just threw it all away. I feel like there is so much we don't know about his character and now we never will know anything more. Degrassi really ruined me this time. :c As for the galleries, I promise to get around to possibly creating gallery pages for the rest of the cast. Thank you. • [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam']] • Circles, we're going in circles ♡ 08:14, March 11, 2013 (UTC) The writers had set Cam's character up purposely for the suicide storyline and therefore they had already pre-planned to kill him off, not knowing how much popularity his character would gain. I ship Camaya, Jatie and Fimogen at the moment. That's about it. How about you? :3 • [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam']] • Circles, we're going in circles ♡ 06:40, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Aww, awesome. :D Yup, Cam had made his way up to being my favourite character on the show in just one season. Who are your favourites? :3 • [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam']] • Circles, we're going in circles ♡ 07:42, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Haha, I hate Craig. xD My other favourites are Marco, Ellie, Imogen, Alex, Sean, Bianca, Adam, Spinner, etc. Ahh, my favourite season is definitely a tie between 5 and 6. I really love season 12 though, too. :3 • [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam']] • Circles, we're going in circles ♡ 17:48, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Erm, I didn't care for season 1, to be honest, but I really liked season 2 and I absolutely LOVE season 3. What are you favourite seasons though? I'm curious. :p • [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam']] • Circles, we're going in circles ♡ 22:56, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Ahh, nice. I love all those seasons too. :3 Well, now that Cam's gone my favourite character(s) would have to be Imogen, Bianca, Adam and Katie. How about your favourites? :p ♪ Cam ♪ Keep your head up, stick on the ice ∞ 05:08, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! I love Adam and Katie. <3 Well my least favourite ships are Zaya, Cake, and Drianca at the moment. I also don't ship Eclare. Unpopular opinion, I know. :s What are your least favourite ships? ♪ Cam ♪ Keep your head up, stick on the ice ∞ 03:08, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Ahh, well the characters I miss the most would be my favourites. xD That being Marco, Ellie, Alex and now Cam, obviously. :c How about you? ♪ Cam ♪ Keep your head up, stick on the ice ∞ 09:24, March 23, 2013 (UTC) I was never a Craig fan, ahaha. However, like I said, I do miss Cam and Marco. Haha, well here in Canada, we're not in season 10 anymore. However, my favourite season 10 episode was My Body is a Cage and Purple Pills. What were yours? :p ♪ Cam ♪ Keep your head up, stick on the ice ∞ 06:17, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Those are some great episodes. Ahh, in season 1, I shipped Semma, but that's about it. xD I crackshipped Spinner and Terri so hard though. :D How about you? ♪ Cam ♪ Keep your head up, stick on the ice ∞ 00:26, April 3, 2013 (UTC) If I could choose one character from the old generation it would be Marco or Ellie, definitely. They were my two absolute favourites. Who would you like to see return if they could? :p ♪ Cam ♪ Keep your head up, stick on the ice ∞ 07:22, April 9, 2013 (UTC) I loved Sean almost as much as Marco so I would love it if both of them returned. <3 The season 12 finale? Yup! Did you enjoy the episode Zombie? Maya's breakdown about Cam made me very emotional. If you're talking about the one-hour finale special though, The Time of My Life, then yes, I am really looking forward to that. :D I'm gonna be so sad to see the seniors graduate though. :c What are your thoughts? :p ♪ Cam ♪ Keep your head up, stick on the ice ∞ 05:00, April 13, 2013 (UTC)